The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Figradol Purple’.
The new Ivy Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Saint Malo, France The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Ivy Geranium cultivars with large flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Saint Malo, France of two unnamed selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The new Ivy Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Saint Malo, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.